paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter the mail pup
Contents hide # Personality # Physical Appearance # Gear # Pup Pack Tools # Vehicles # Trivia # Gallery Personality Baxter is a good pup. He belongs to Pawxdraws on deviantart. His fear is fire, so Marshall gets the fire out, what a good pup! He likes the team and his job. His secret crush is Moo Moo. His friends are Buster The Spy Pup,Tayla The Cowgirl Pup, Pepper The Farm Pup, Galla, And Blade., (also made by Pawxdraws on deviantart.) He is Responsible, Respectful, Nice, and and a good pup! If you want, pawxdraws on deviantart said that you can draw Baxter anytime for her Because, she needs help for more pictures of him. If You Want To Follow Baxter’s Instagram, it is @pawpatrolbaxter. Baxter wears the color blue and his puptag haves an Mail Sign on it, (✉️.) Age: 6 Breed: Golden Retriever Job: Mail Pup Article Name: Baxter The Mail Pup Badge Baxter’s Badge haves an Mail Sign on it. Physical Appearance Baxter was a stray little puppy. He escaped the animal shelter where his family is and his sister that he heard of from his mom before, Goldie. When he escaped, he jumped into the opened trunk of a mail truck. Then he fell Out and appeared in the woods. He met a wolf named Bone. He had to hunt for food most of his life. After 6 years, he wanted to take a walk around the street. Then He saw the mail man stuck and he saved him with the paw patrol and joined the paw patrol after that. Gear He haves a light blue costume. His hat is just like Chase’s, but light blue and no yellow line. He haves 2 pockets on the sides. Pup Pack Tools He haves a mail launcher and a claw to hold stuff like mail. Vehicles He haves a mail truck that is light blue and white. It looks like Marshall’s health truck, but the back is for delivery stuff like boxes and notes. Trivia * Baxter haves brown eyes * Baxter is a Golden Retriever * He is helpful to deliver mail * He is scared of fire * He likes to travel and walking in the woods * When the power out, the Team always uses a flashlights for Baxter instead of candles that they never use. * He likes the team * He doesn’t like people being mean Do You Like Baxter? Yes No etc. What Do You Like About Him? He’s Funny He is Smart He Looks Cute He Is Nice Gallery F591191E-C0C0-445F-8E93-EBBDA2EEE57F.png|Baxter With No Uniform|link=Baxter With No Uniform 23B800CA-0B5A-4EC5-B4EB-B14A97A1B95D.jpeg|Baxter In Mail Uniform|link=Baxter In Mail Uniform 3EA3B6D5-649F-4CA8-9620-78E041E1C860.jpeg|Baxter With No Hat|link=Baxter With No Hat 330D0F6D-703C-4186-B839-EEEB58490E57.jpeg|Baxter In Badge|link=Baxter In Badge C041CB6D-88D1-41CA-9E17-3AAB6B1B21F2.jpeg|Baxter’s Badge|link=Baxter’s Badge 66E14944-CBF1-4CF1-A4A7-D453C631F3B2.jpeg|Fan art|link=Fan art 0C8A644C-7D65-4607-84A4-6F61D28A37EA.jpeg|Baxter And Moo Moo|link=Baxter And Moo Moo 8925354A-D131-4C03-9317-BC455A535FC4.jpeg|Fan art|link=Fan art 0FB3CBC8-F318-466B-BC71-A2080D066C90.jpeg|Random Baxter Picture|link=Random Baxter Picture 52800606-0490-4358-A1E2-3036D334A361.jpeg|Fan art|link=Fan art E35B6BD6-77DF-4B75-9D59-268C9C43AC61.jpeg|Happy Baxter|link=Happy Baxter F08CC5BE-2ABB-42FF-9285-289CB3A795C3.jpeg|Baxter Walking|link=Baxter Walking 6874645B-E895-4188-B543-353FBD0B0655.jpeg|Baxter In Mission Paw Gear|link=Baxter In Mission Paw Gear B7AAA22E-5D56-468C-96E8-CB646A0D4038.jpeg|Baxter Delivering Mail|link=Baxter Delivering Mail 04B502D8-EE9A-4372-86B9-15CBEDBD9D50.jpeg|Baxter Created With Puppy Maker|link=Baxter Created With Puppy Maker 72498F4D-91A2-4FCC-B204-A0D66DF34EFA.jpeg|Standing Baxter|link=Standing Baxter 1CC99AD2-60B0-46B0-A5F5-02A65E4D8C62.jpeg|Baxter’s Mail Truck! |link=Baxter’s Mail Truck!